


Hidden emerald

by NyuGR



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, M/M, Romance, Self-Esteem, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22114792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyuGR/pseuds/NyuGR
Summary: Quizás aquel hombre feo si pudo ser feliz después de todo.The truth untold- BTS
Relationships: Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin
Kudos: 4
Collections: BTS Fanfictions





	Hidden emerald

-Appa, ¿podrías contarme una historia? -El pequeño Jimin observaba con un tierno puchero a su padre Jin.

-Jin sonrió. Al parecer su pequeño aun no tenia sueño- ¿Que historia quieres que te cuente?

-Una que nunca me hayas contado.

-Mmm...-Jin fingió pensar un poco-

-Cuéntame como se conocieron papá y tu.- los ojos de su hijo brillaron con emoción.

-No se si quieras escuchar algo así. -Jin dudo.

-Podemos adaptarla para que sea algo lindo- Nam sonrió hacia su esposo.

-¡Appa! -Jimin bajo de la cama donde se encontraba para correr a su otro padre.

-¿Que tal mi lindo mochi? -Nam sonrió haciendo aparecer su adorable hoyuelo.

-Papi Jin iba a contarme el como se conocieron- El pequeño brincaba con entusiasmo.

-Así que llegue a tiempo.

-Tal parece ser que si- Jin se acerco a su esposo para besar su mejilla.

-¡Siii! Podrán contarme la historia ambos.

-Así es pequeño, pero quiero verte recostado en la cama para que podamos empezar.

El pequeño corrió de vuelta a su cama, para acostarse y taparse como estuvo minutos antes.

-¡Ya!

-Muy bien. Empecemos. "Hace muchos años, durante la epoca medieval en el norte de Italia, entre el siglo 15 y 16. En la villa llamada "La Città di smeraldo", había un pequeño castillo aislado. En ese lugar vivía un joven con una apariencia "fea" -Jin hizo una pausa para ver a su pequeño.

-"Este joven, era el hijo del amor de un Duque de familia poderosa..." -Continuo Nam hasta que Jimin le interrumpio.

-¿Que es un duque?-su ojitos expresaban duda.

-Un duque era una persona con mucho dinero- Responde Jin.

-Vale, lo entiendo. Continua papi- Jimin le sonrie a su padre.

Nam se enternece. Jimin es tan bonito cuando sonrie y sus ojitos se entreccierran. Sin duda ese niño sera un rompe corazones cuando crezca.

-Bien, continuo.-dice pasados unos segundos- "Este hombre, era el hijo del amor de este Duque y la hija de su jardinero. El niño hubiera sido amado, de no ser porque durante el parto, la mujer murió desangrada." -Nam hace un gesto triste. 

-"Los padres del Duque querían matar a su niesto, así que el Duque con dolor,mandó muy lejos a su hijo para que escapara." -Jin continuo cuando vio el rostro decaído de su esposo.

-Eso es muy triste. -Los ojitos de Jimin amenazaban con lagrimear

-Lo es -Nam se sentó a su lado para limpiar algunas lagrimas rebeldes que escaparon por los ojitos de su hijo.

-"El hombre huyo durante su adolescencia, y se escondió en un viejo castillo solitario, que perteneció a su padre. Pero debido al odio y el rechazo que recibió desde que nació y cuando creció, no abrió su corazón a nadie.Estaba amargado y si alguien intentaba acercarse, se escondía." -Nam siguió relatando, hasta que Jimin volvio a hablar.

-Se debio sentir muy solo ese joven.

-Asi fue, pero todavia esto no termina. -Jin le sonrio tocando su nariz. -"La única alegría de este joven, era ver crecer las flores que cultivaba en su jardín. Un día, un chico apareció cerca del castillo. El chico con su ropa maltratada, se puso de puntitas, saltó una barda para entrar al jardín y robar algunas flores." 

Jimin jadeo, cubriendo su boquita. Jin tanto como Nam sonrieron ante las adorables acciones de su hijo.

-"En un principio el joven se molesto, asi que pasó toda la noche cuidando el jardín para que el chico no robara sus flores otra vez. Todo iba bien, hasta que en un momento de somnolencia del joven, el chico recogió flores otra vez y huyó" -Nam hizo una pausa mirando la cara de Jimin.

-No te detengas. ¡Continua! -dijo Jimin impaciente, por lo cual ambos padres rieron.

-"Esto sucedió muchas veces más, hasta que una noche el joven fingió dormir y miró como el chico huía. Inducido por su curiosidad, sin darse cuenta, el joven siempre esperaba por el chico, y un día lo siguió. Se cubrió con una capa y después de seguirlo por un largo rato, descubrió que el chico débil y pobre, estaba vendiendo las flores para sobrevivir." -Continuo Jin.

-Entonces el joven no podía enojarse. -Interrumpio Jimin- El chico necesitaba las flores para poder venderlas y tener dinero para comer.

-La historia aun no termina pequeño. -Nam le sonríe a su hijo antes de continuar. - "El joven ante esto, queria ayudar al chico. Quería enseñarle cada método que sabía para el cultivo de flores, quería enseñarle como cultivar flores hermosas. Pero no podía acercarse al chico,ya que este se asustaría por su apariencia fea. Él chico nunca podría amar su apariencia fea." 

-¡Pero que tontería! -Jimin se levanto sacudiendo sus regordetas manitas- ¿Como podría decir algo si cuando el chico no lo conocía?

-Recuerda que el joven vivió creyendo que era feo, estaba solo. Era obvio que pensara de esa manera -Dijo Nam viendo a su hijo.

-¡Pues aun así, me parece una tontería! ¡No puede solo suponer cosa! -Jimin se cruzo de brazos mientras formaba un tierno puchero.

-No te enojes bebé, es solo una historia -Jin le dijo antes de atraerlo hacia sus brazos.

-Bien.

-Esta bien, retomemos la historia. "El joven triste y sin encontrar una opcion para ayudarlo, la única cosa que pudo hacer fue cultivar y cuidar de las flores para que así el chico continuara visitando su jardín. Tiempo mas tarde, el joven decidió crear una flor fuera de este mundo, para que de esta manera el chico pudiera venderla a precios caros. El joven se encerró en el castillo para hacer la flor. Realizo innumerables intentos, hasta que logro crear una flor que nunca había existido en el mundo y de esta manera llenó su jardín con esa flor." -Nam paro unos segundos-"Pero el chico dejo de aparecer, no importó cuanto el joven espero, él chico no visitó más el jardín. La preocupación se apoderó de el, así que un día decio salir con la cara cubierta para saber del chico. Una vez estando en el lugar donde anterior mente le vio vender sus flores, para descubrir sobre su desaparicion, se llevo una mala noticia. El chico estaba muerto"

La habitación quedo en silencio por varios minutos, hasta que Jimin hablo.

-¿Que clase de historia es esta? -Jimin frunció su ceño -No parece que eso sea un final feliz.

-Existen muchísimos rumores pero la verdadera historia nunca fue revelada. -Nam intervino. -¿Estas listo para escuchar lo que verdaderamente ocurrió? 

Jimin miro dudoso a sus padres. Esto se ponía que era la historia de amor de sus padres adaptada a algo bonito. Entonces, ¿por que tenia que ser triste y mas aparte tener otro final? 

Dudarlo un poco, Jimin solo asintio para terminar de escuchar la historia.

-Bien retomemos- Jin continuo. - "El joven recibio una mala noticia, el chico que robaba sus flores para poder vivir, estaba muy enfermo, al punto de que podría morir. El joven ante esta noticia, regreso a su castillo y cortando una de las nuevas flores del jardín, regreso al lugar de antes para preguntar por el chico. Pero como si su vida estuviera cargada de malas noticias, recibió una nueva. El chico habia desaparecido sin que nadie supiera de el"

-"¿Qué hubiera pasado si el hombre se hubiera armado de valor, mostrando su cara y revelando la verdad? ¿Hubiera huido aquel chico? o ¿Se hubiera enojado?" -Dijo Nam dejando que las palabras vagaran por la habitacion.

Jimin frunció su ceño aun mas. La historia no parecía mejorar.

-"El joven regreso a su castillo. Con dolor y tristeza se encerró una vez mas dejando consumirse por su soledad. Pasaron los dias, las semanas y los meses, hasta que poder estar "bien" Y entonces algo ocurrió" -Jin hizo una pausa para ver a su esposo- "El chico regreso y no solo al pueblo donde vivía, si no que también volvió al castillo para admirar las flores que aquel hombre que lo observaba plantó para el."

-"Cuando el joven feo se dio cuenta de esto, intento ir hacia el chico, pero las dudas he inquietudes regresaron a el. ¿Podría mostrarse como realmente era? Su respuesta ante esto fue no, así que usando una mascara pensó que podría mostrarse, así todo seria distinto" -Nam siguió. -"Pero entonces cuando quiso hablar con el chico, este le dijo:..."

-"¿Por que te escondes?" -Hablo Jin.

-"El joven le contesto: -Mi apariencia es fea, podrías asustarte" -Dijo Nam.

\- "-Nunca podría asustarme de quien creo estas hermosas flores para mi. Quisiera verte"

\- "-Me estas viendo"

\- "-Quiero hacerlo sin la mascara"

\- "-Te arrepentirás"

\- "-Eso no lo sabes"

-"Después de que el Joven lo pensara, decidió arriesgarse. Si el chico habia regresado, y ahora tenia la oportunidad de decirle lo que sentía, ¿que de malo tenia arriesgarse?" -Nam hizo una pausa antes de continuar- "Entonces hizo lo que desde hace mucho tiempo atrás no hacia. Se mostró como realmente era al chico que habia robado sus flores, y por que no decirlo, al chico que robo también su corazón."

\- "-Eres hermoso" -dijo Jin.

\- "-No mientas. Soy todo menos hermoso" -dijo Nam.

\- "-El chico negó- Eres mejor de lo que imaginaba, eres el ser mas hermoso que nunca antes haya visto."

\- "El joven no supo que decir, y sin mas huyo a su castillo para encerrarse nuevamente. Los dias fueron pasando y con esto su relación también." -dijo Nam.

-"Durante ese tiempo el chico le enseño al joven varias cosas y entre ellas el amarse a si mismo, para entonces el poder dejar, el ser amado" -Jin sonrió- Y como todo cuento, este ha acabado.

-Ha sido una bonita historia -Jimin miro a sus padres - Pero no entiendo, ¿Como es que esto puede ser algo parecido a su historia de amor?

-Cuando conocí a tu padre- Jin miro a Nam- El nunca creyó que fuera guapo. Con el tiempo como al joven de la historia, tuve que enseñarle a que se amara a si mismo.

-¿Pero porque? Yo creo que papi Nam es muy guapo -Jimin se giro para ver a su padre.

-Pero yo no lo creía así -dijo Nam.

Jimin asintió entendiendo el punto el que sus padres querían aclararle.

-Hay otra cosa que no entiendo. -Dijo Jimin.

-Y esa es...

-¿Que pasa con la flor que el joven creo para el chico? 

-Esa flor verdaderamente existe...-dijo Nam antes de verse interrumpido.

-¿Puedo verla? 

Ambos padres asintieron antes de que Jin buscara en su celular una imagen de esta.

-Es hermosa -Dijo Jimin admirando las imágenes que sus padres le mostraban.

-El significado de esta flor es "La verdad que no pudo ser contada" -Dijo Nam- Nadie sabe si la historia es real o es una historia creada por alguien mientras observaba la flor. La flor que creo aquel joven, guarda las palabras que no pudo decirle al chico por temor a perderle. 

-Pero...

-La historia de tu padre y yo pudo acabar como la de aquello amantes. -Jin miro a su esposo antes de sonreir- Pero por suerte yo pude descubrir la esmeralda oculta de aquel castillo.

-Algún día quisiera tener algo igual de bonito -Jimin sonrió.

-Y lo tendrás cariño. Solo recuerda que para que puedas dejar que alguien te ame, debes amarte primero a ti mismo. -Dijo Nam antes de besar la mejilla de su hijo.

-Lo recordare. -Jimin les sonrió.

-Muy bien bebé, ahora si es hora de dormir. -dijo Jin mientras arropaba a su hijo -Que descanses. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches papis.

Ambos padres salieron de la habitación para poder ir a la suya y de igual manera descansar.

-Gracias por amar al joven feo que vivía en el solitario castillo -Nam abrazo a su esposo por la cintura antes de besar su mejilla.

-No ha sido nada. Yo sabia que aquel joven "feo" , en realidad escondía algo hermoso. -Jin se giro para mirarlo y de esta manera poder sonreíle.

-Te amo amor. 

-Y yo a ti, Mi esmeralda oculta.

♡ Fin ♡


End file.
